


its all just a burning memory

by swag_meister



Series: things about stinky minecrafters [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, everywhere at the end of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swag_meister/pseuds/swag_meister
Summary: in which wilbur forgetsinspired by the album everywhere at the end of time
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: things about stinky minecrafters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021947
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	its all just a burning memory

all he can hear is that music.

so comforting

and yet so scary.

it gives him a sense of nostalgia, but what of?

he doesnt remember.

he doesnt remember much really.

the music sounds like something once so important to him.

but, this thing is forgotten.

forgotten like the emotions he used to feel.

was there even a before?

he doesnt know.

he cant remember.

think.

he doesnt remember why a disk is so important.

was it a gift?

he doesnt know.

a tide of forgetfulness has washed over his brain.

he doesnt remember anymore.

whats the point in trying to.

wilbur forgets.

but the world waits for no man.

so

he supposes,

_ it's all just a burning memory. _

**Author's Note:**

> EYYYY TWO UPDATES IN TWO DAYS??
> 
> POG??  
> I HOPE YOU CRIED AGAIN <3


End file.
